starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ithoriano
Los Ithorianos, comúnmente conocidos como cabeza de martill'''o, eran una especie inteligente del planeta Ithor, aunque también tenían al menos un asentamiento en el planeta Takobo, conocido como Pueblo Martillo. Tenían un conjunto único de bocas gemelas a cada lado de su cuello. Eran llamados '''cuellos de cuero como un insulto por los soldados de asalto Imperiales. Su estructura de garganta única les impedía hablar Básico Galáctico, pero un número empleaba dispositivos que traducían el Ithorese al Básico. Muchos creían que los Ithorianos eran jardineros y filósofos pacíficos, pero los que se habían topado con los cazarrecompensas Bulduga y Onca tenían sentimientos diferentes. Sin embargo, los Ithorianos en su mayor parte eran muy pacíficos y detestaban la violencia y reverenciaban la naturaleza. Su propio planeta natal, Ithor, se mantenía como terreno sagrado y la caza allí estaba extremadamente prohibida. Los Ithorianos se pueden encontrar diseminados a través de la galaxia, incluso en planetas desprovistos de vegetación como Coruscant o Tatooine. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''A New Hope'' * * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *"The Face of Evil" *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' * Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * * Categoría:Ithorianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes